schoolfarefandomcom-20200213-history
Types of Gifted
There are many types of Gifted in the world of Worl. Although they originated from Worl, some of their existence are believed to be extraterrestial. Most of the religion in Worl believed that it was bestowed upon the humans through the wish of Saudade Triste, after he defeated the Dark Devourer. Through his wish, his disciples receive various gifts from the god Cadeau, the God of Gifts. History After Saudade Triste, the hero that saved Work from the Too Early End defeated the Dark Devourer, he was praying to Cadeau so that the gift he obtain to defeat the Dark Devourer can also be used by the generations after him, through his disciples. Cadeau agree that for him to answer his prayer, he must ultimately banish the Dark Devourer from the Worl Realm, instead holding him in the Purgatorial Realm. Saudade managed to hold the Dark Devourer in the Purgatorial Realm, he also had the chance to escape and leave the realm, but he passed away before he manages to come back to Worl. His soul however, was carried by Epistrof, the God of Returning to heaven while his body was sent to Worl by Cadeau. Cadeau declared that through Saudade's sacrifice and prayers, he has saved Worl from the Too Early End and his disciples may obtain the gifts that Saudade also received. Most of the disciple was very happy, claiming that with the gifts, they may also protect Worl from all sorts of danger, except for one of the disciples whom stay silent. the disciple was Hurix Damien, whom thought that the gifts would only bring more harm than good. Despite of him being reluctant at first, he agreed to accept the gifts. After Saudade's body has been properly buried, the funeral have so many sad faces. Only few cried due to the sadness, but others only kept silent because they only feel that they missed him. Hurix Damien, not wanting to show or share the gifts he receive from Cadeau, stay silent and passive. Suddenly, he tells everyone that "Let this day reminds us of the hero that save us from the great calamity. May he be remembered, and missed for all... eternity", everyone else nods and pray for Saudade Triste. The people declared for 'saudade', a moment of long melancholy remembering the hero, no one dares to speak up, be too happy or even do anything unpleasant. A week has passed in the moment of saudade, the disciples call upon the people about the gifts they receive from the God of Gifts. The disciples decided to make a proclaimation to the people that the God Cadeau has blessed everyone a chance to receive his gifts. To attain them, the must pray for their child during their sleep. They also explain that the gift is not given by Cadeau immediately, as it only appears when the person has dreamed of Cadeau coming for them. Hurix Damien, stayed quiet and did not do anything for anyone. He went to the mountains saying that he is going to meditate, and then have never been heard. Some people claimed that they have met Hurix in person in the mountains, saying that they receive their gifts immediately after praying with him. Although, through further search and research, Hurix Damien at that time of period, has already actually passed away. Hurix Damien's body was never found, as only his belongings and clothes are shreded in the mountains. Thus, such claims are said to be just rumors. Gifts Types The types of Gifted are indeed blessed by the God Cadeau. From birth, with prayers from the parents, a child may be bestowed with a gift. What type of gift is decided by Cadeau himself. Gift of Regeneration It is the ability to maximize wound healing to its maximal potential, while also eliminating the potential threats of infections. It is one of the most common gifts. If compared to other fictional abilities, it is similar to the Healing Factor of Wolverine and even Sabertooth. Gift of Amplification Is the ability to amplify the sight range between its normal focusing range until its very farthest. It is similar to the potency of a hawk's eyesight, which can see it prey from miles away with great accuracy. Gift of Acceleration Is the ability to maximize one's movement speed without wearing out or consuming as much energy. Although, they brain activity remains the same speed. It is similar to the Super Speed ability, which is technically extreme acceleration. Gift of Paling Is the ability to conjure a protective wall of energy in form of glass-like structure. Its constituent is the very electrical pulses of the person's nerves project. It disappears when the person is interrupted. Gift of Adroitness Is the ability of superior critical inspiration. Strategic thoughts, skills and information pours into the mind when stressed in order to escape the pressure. It works better in people with average stress levels. Gift of Moxie Is the ability to intensify one's strength greatly until 100 horsepower. Their pain tolerance decreases, while tension also reduced to maximize to power in constituent of stamina. It works better in people with higher stamina. It is similar to Super Strength, but is related to energy instead of myofribillar hyperthropy. Gift of Halseny Is the ability of psychic perception that deals with a short time future prediction. It is triggered with a sense of judgement, either believing strongly through action that cause either good or bad outcome. Conscience becomes the prime factor in concluding the results. This ability cannot be used to differentiate which one of the good is the better. It is pretty much based on the butterfly effect theory, in which one action, small or big, can bring out a huge difference. Gift of Cluttering Is the ability to evoke incantations or simply utter words seamlessly and quickly. It also allows the person to have a greater lung volume than an average person, thus letting them to hold their breath longer and even yell louder and longer. Gift of Permeation Is the ability to move through perfectly solid object by changing the molecular structure of their tissue into a liquified gas form. The concept is based on the membrane permeability of cells, in which a lower permeability allows for less and harder permeation. Coming in contact with the solid will also cause its molecular structure to shuffle with the person's similar to hows a one digs through in the sands. Gift of Psychokinesis Is the ability to move an object with one's mind by sending a electromagnetic impulses via the brain in constituent of the electrical impulses of the nerves. The electromagnetic wave interferes with the object's current position and move it by pulling and repeling it respectively from various directions. Gift of Synchronization Is the ability to 'stream' with another person's mind, allowing for both the person with the other to perform the exact same action. The person(connector) will become the controller, whilst the receiver will become as if they're mind-controlled. Gift of Syphoning Is the ability to transfer nutrients in liquid form from another body to the person, by 'siphoning' it directly through the skin and into the bloodstream. It only works on objects with fluids and lower temperature, eg. plants. This reminiscent with Rogue's energy absorption ability, but works with something much more specific. Gift of Extrasensory Perception Is the ability of paranormal sensory in which the person can perceive many other stimuli other than the common ones(sound, light, taste, pressure and scent). It should not be confused with instinctual ability which revolves around the person's personal perception of a certain occurrence. Instead, the person may sense various other undetectable stimuli such as aura, true emotions and even an upcoming weather. Gift of Breath Is the ability to inhale with a power of a vaccum and to exhale a powerful burst of air. The person is gifted with a transdimensional hole in their lungs that allows them to fill their lungs without the lungs becoming completely full. They may then reserve the gas in the transdimensional hole, until it is actually ready to exhale out. The person then may exhale with full force an extraordinary powerful burst of air that most of the times blows them away as well. Gift of Rejuvenation Is the ability to recover from any illness with extremely positive prognosis. Sometimes, the prognosis was too great that the person themselves develop a sudden optimal condition. Gift of Endurance Is the ability to harden one's integumentary system to a whole new level. Technically, their skin is so hard that they are able to repel bullets and even magicks. These ability is not generalized to the whole system itself, only localized to one part of the body, like the arms or legs. Gift of Ressurrection Is the ability to offer some bits of the person's soul to repair the bits of departing soul of the other. This ability is rather risky, but since it cannot be used to the fullest hypothesized extent, the person needs to use this gift multiple in order for it to be fatal for themselves. By offering some bits of their own soul, the target person will also gain some health of the prior, often promoting accelerated healing. Gift of Incineration Is the ability to generate enough heat solely from every cells from the body itself that it is possible to create fire. Additionally, the person is more resistant to heat and fire themselves. Gift of Alterator Is the ability to generate enough electricity through spinning one's hand and generate magnetic field that it can burst out lightning. Additionally, the person's skin can also insulate electricity, like rubber. Gift of Cryogeny Is the ability to blow out vapour that freezes anything it came into contact with, even the air. The person was given a special, microcospic glands that is available around their lungs' alveoli that may produce liquid gas, namely liquid helium. Additionally, the person is less sensitive to cold and more resistant against frostbites. Gift of Superfluidity Is the ability to control water through touching it, then manipulating it like a puppet. Superfluids have zero viscosity, additionally it 'defies' gravity. Through polarity in the person's hands, they may splash the water about as they see fit. Note that the person must touch the body of water in order to control it. The effect is not permanent, as the water will regain its viscosity again. Although the term applies for fluids, the ability seems to only affect liquid state of matter. Gift of Subsidence Is the ability to cause subsidences through powerful gravitational pull that the person can generate themselves. For some reasons, they may only manipulate earthly exclusive minerals only. They may also cause tremors, fissures and even landslides. Gift of Turgidity Gift of Turbulence Gift of Reverberation Gift of Luminescence Gift of Radiation Category:Gifted